Orange Headband
by mimiru-12
Summary: Collection of 100 Prompt drabbles. All Endou Mamoru related. Pairing may vary.  Warning: may lean towards Endou uke at times.  /  Disclaimer: I do not own Inazuma Eleven. Please R&R!
1. 24 Bewitching

Endou Mamoru wasn't someone who you would call bewitching.

He was short, average looking, and tanned like child who likes to play outside too much. He got overzealous very easily and was prone to take on a challenge without much thought (or rather a blind determination). Indeed, he held no charms of a model or an actor that would flash pretty smiles on television.

But he always managed to draw people to him, reach out for him.

She had seen countless examples. First was Goenji who was overtaken by Endou's love for soccer. Then Domon soon followed. Then Kidou. Countless more fell. Some people called Endou too naïve, and perhaps he was. But no one could truly hate him, not when he gave them his easygoing grin.

And it wasn't just boys that sought out his friendship.

She knew some very nice girls were seeking his attention. Kino Aki was probably his longest admirer. She could tell by the extra care, the kind smile she put on for him that she truly cared for the boy. Then there was Touko – the daughter of the Prime Minster, who easily admitted that she liked Endou. She even pecked him on the cheek when Raimon won against the DE. Then there was Kudo Fuuyuka who was his childhood friend. She was the only one who dared to call him by his first name.

Then. Then there was her.

She supposed she did like him- enough to fly over to a foreign country and seek out his supposedly dead grandfather. And even if she would never admit it to him, his love for the soccer had transferred over to her and she too had taken the liking to the sport.

She could hardly imagine her life without him or the "stupid game, chasing after a ball."

Perhaps that was why she felt so relieved to see him running after his grandfather, his expression nervous but his eyes sparkling. Even if her confession to him had gone amiss due to his blunt obliviousness.

But she can never hate him. Even if he didn't have elegant manners or sculpture like face, Endou Mamoru was special to her.

Natsumi laughs. "Oh well."

And it was this specialness that kept her spellbound.

* * *

><p><strong>024. Bewitching<strong>

* * *

><p>Hi everyone! I have finally given in to my urge to wirte InaEle fanfiction. sob. I will try to get all 100 prompts done. But I should really be studying ... STUPID FINALS.<p>

Also Reviews are always welcome ;w;


	2. 77 Lies

At age seven, Kazemaru Ichirouta is a poor liar. He stammers and pulls on the hem of his shirt when he does. It couldn't be more apparent.

So when a particularly malicious classmate taunts him about liking his best friend little too much, all he can do is silently glare. Because surely if he opens his mouth, he would spill out the truth. That he does indeed like Mamoru, more than any girl in his grade. But it is unnatural, he knows, to like another boy.

But Mamoru with his clueless expression retorts that it is natural to like your best friend and doesn't understand why the other would tease about something so obvious. He asks the whole class if they hate their best friend, and everyone stops laughing. The teacher comes in before anything proceeds and the incident is forgotten.

And Ichirouta is conflicted.

He is glad the ordeal is over, but something pings at his chest. It hurts. It is painful. But he does not understand why.

"Hey, you okay Ichirouta?" Mamoru asks as they get ready to go home. His expression is curious tainted with concern. "You look kind of sick."

"… It, it's okay. I'm fine." He lies. He looks down as he walks past Endou. "We better hurry home."

* * *

><p>Kazemaru, age fourteen, has gotten better at lying. He has lost the stammering, and his hands stay by his side.<p>

But his knowledge of the art of lying seems to have a setback. He no longer calls his best friend by his first name, and his friend no longer calls him by his first either ("It would be embarrassing? Well, okay." Endou complies.). He and Endou grow apart. He joins the track team, and Endou establishes the soccer club. Except for their occasional soccer games and causal greetings, they no longer hang out.

When Endou is in trouble however, the distance does not scare him. He doesn't hesitate to quit the track team and join the soccer club. His friend is enthralled, and that is enough.

And now, it is well after their first match against Teikoku. Endou calls out to him as they start for home, their body battered from the rigorous training. Kazemaru pauses and waits for his childhood friend, whom catches up to him in no time.

" Nice work today Kazemaru."

He can't help a chuckle. "Heh. It sure is something, coming from you Endou."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

They walk side by side for a while and let the sounds of the town overtake them. When Endou speaks next, Kazemaru almost miss it.

"Is it okay for you to … stay in the soccer club, Kazemaru?" He turns to him at the rare serious voice and sees the other boy's brow knotted in concentration. "I feel bad about taking you away from what you love."

Kazemaru lets out a thoughtful hmm.

"But I like soccer too Endou." It isn't a lie, but it isn't the whole truth. "So I don't mind."

He wants to stay by Endou's side.

* * *

><p>At age twenty-four, Kazemaru is a master of lying. Not only can he lie without showing any particular body or verbal clues, but he can spare a smile or two. He is convincing, and not many doubt his words.<p>

"I'm getting married Kazemaru."

He stops in his movement and stares at Endou with wide eyes. Putting down the cup of coffee he is holding, Kazemaru tries to get his head to work. But he is confused. Endou is getting married? To whom?

Endou must have noticed his conflicted face and laughs sheepishly.

"Hey you don't have to look so dumbstruck. I can fall in love too!"

"... When are you getting married?" He asks, his voice lower than he wants it to be.

"In three months. I know this is really sudden, but could you my best man? I can't imagine asking another person for the job."

Kazemaru, at that moment, yearns to yell out no, grab Endou's shoulders, shake them violent, and rash out his feeling. All the truths he has been hiding. Kiss him fervently on the lips, somehow make him forget this girl he has fallen in love with.

But he can never say no to Endou. Never could. Never will.

Kazemaru lips curve up as he lies.

"I will be happy to, Endou. Congratulations."

He is a coward.

* * *

><p><strong>77. Lies<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Author Notes:<strong> I kind of like how this one turned out. It makes Kazemaru sound a little desperate though ... Poor guy. (LOL) Also Endou and Kazemaru calling each other by their first name when they were kids is a little headcanon of mine. It would be too cute.

Hope you guys liked it!


End file.
